


The Last Days

by 3rikala



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Eventual Bellarke, Medical Experimentation, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-14 01:27:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2172729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3rikala/pseuds/3rikala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke, Anya, and Lincoln make their way to the big city. They only have to fight off hordes of the undead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

In the days before the end of the world Clarke could hardly remember a thing, what she does remember she wishes that someone could make her forget. Her parents worked for the government, her father was a mechanic in charge of keeping machines running for the top medical research facility in the world, The Ark. Her mother was chief medical adviser, in charge of experimenting for cures of various life threatening diseases. They met, fell in love, and the rest was history. Clarke's mother, Abigail, didn’t ever tell her daughter what she did at The Ark.. but when her she came home from school one day she was forced to think the worst. Her father was standing in her bedroom, shoving clothes from Clarke's drawers into a small duffel bag, "Clarke, hurry sweetie, you need to grab your stuff, we need to go now." she remembers him barking orders, Clarke stood frozen. "Now," he raised his tone, she quickly grabbed a few books and her favourite stuffed elephant. She was only eleven years old when her father forced her out the door and into their family pickup. 

"Where's mom?" she stammered, as her father reached over to buckle his little girl in, his mind elsewhere, "daddy, where is mom?" she repeated, tears welling up in her eyes. 

"Baby, mommy's at work," he said slowly and carefully, crawling into the drivers seat. "We'll see her soon Clarke." he said starting the pickup and driving out the driveway. Clarke began to cry, her father sped down towards the turn off to the highway, she clung to her little purple elephant. "We're going to go visit our friend Mr. Jaha, remember him honey?" he asked nervously glancing in the rearview mirror. Clarke sniffled nodding through her fat tears. The speedometer crept past 150km/hr, sobs wracked her tiny form as their truck passed in and out of cars on the highway. Her father pushed out a pained smile, "I love you Clarke, your mom and I both, remember that okay?" 

She remembers how his voice shook, right before the screech of rubbed and the crunch of metal where all that Clarke could hear over her own screams. 

Clarke sat up in bed, sweat coating her thin body. In her right hand she clenched her hunting knife that was previously resting on the end table beside her. A scream caught in her throat as she gained her senses. It has been a very long time since that nightmare, losing her father in that accident eight years ago was printed deep into her mind. 

She swung her legs over the side of the couch and rested her elbows on her knees. Two years after the accident Clarke was taken from her mother, and became a ward of the state. No one ever told her why she wasn't allowed to see her mother anymore. After that point she bounced from foster home to foster home for four years until the government crashed, from that point on Clarke was on her own. For two years Clarke worked at a diner and watched the madness unfold. The first time she had seen her mother in five years was at that diner, on the television. It was a poor picture of her with the title "Mad Scientist Executed After Government Finds Evidence of Illegal Human Testing and the Creation of the AN12 Virus." During those final months the human population decreased 80% due to the AN12 virus and it's mutations, or so they thought. All because of what her mother was doing.

A pain blossomed between her eyes as Clarke set down the knife, peering around the room she observed her team. Lincoln slept against the wall, arms crossed, eyebrows furrowed. Anya slept on the loveseat across the room, wrapped in a thick blanket, and for once she didn't look mad or bossy, just peaceful. There was a soft light coating the room, signalling the coming of dawn. Standing Clarke made her way over to Lincoln, resting her hand on his shoulder she gently shook him. "Hey, come on, we gotta start moving." he begrudgingly opened his eyes squinting, he nodded and mouthed a silent thank you. 

"I'll get Anya, you clean up." he muttered, stretching out before getting to his feet. She nodded opening the door quietly, and slipping out, she heard the muffled talking of Lincoln and Anya and frowned. Clarke felt bad waking them up at such crazy hours, none of them had gotten much sleep since the arrived a few days earlier. Clarke slipped into the bathroom and leaned her head against the door, letting out a sigh. She took the small, musty face cloth and dunked it in the bucket of water sitting on the toilet. Ages ago water and power had been shut off, so along the way they found other means of getting their basic needs. The pang between her eyes slowly subsided, as she delicate placed the wet cloth over her eyes. A soft knock came from the other side of the door.

"Clarke? Can I come in?" Anya's voice came through the other side, Clarke reached around and opened the door. "Thanks." Clarke nodded and kept the cloth in place. "Another headache? Have you been having that nightmare again?" Anya rested her hand between Clarke's shoulder blades. Clarke let out a pained laugh and nodded, gripping the edge of the bathroom sink. 

"You’d think after eight fucking years it would get easier right?" Clarke said. 

"Guess it wasn't meant to be sweetheart." Anya rubbed her friends back, "Time will move on and you will heal, you didn't get time to say goodbye right? Maybe you just need to learn to say goodbye." Clarke pressed the damp cloth to her tighter, and rapidly nodded.

"Another day, we have too much to worry about right now, other than my silly memories." She said, voice stern. Clarke wiped the remainder of her face and neck before leaving the bathroom. Lincoln stood in the living room packing their belongings into bags, "I think we should be able to make it by nightfall, easily." he shrugged.

"I think we should think about going into a city, cautiously mind you, but at least try. We might be missing supplies." he trailed off. Clarke silently agreed, their food and water stash was running low, at this rate they wouldn't have more than three days worth of supplies. "You know that this is what we need, the country has nothing for us." She nodded, he placed his hands on her shoulders, "you've done so much for us, let us do something for you." He gave her a small smile, and she returned it. 

"Fine, we'll go to the city. What's the worst that could happen right?" She winked as he handed her a thin jacket. "Anya lets go, we gotta hit the road before midday alright?" Through the door Anya laughed. 

"Yeah yeah, I hear you."


	2. Chapter Two

The summer heat came in waves, rising up from the pavement. Clarke felt the scope of her gun dig into her shoulder blades, hours had passed since they had left the comforts of suburbia. The air was different since the disease had taken it's toll, the tall building slowly crumbling after once housing hundreds of residents. Empty stores, graffiti covering the brick walls, it was the picture perfect look for the end of the world. Anya pulled her katanna from the sling on her back, tension rose between the three. It was eerily quiet, the only sound was the steady whistle of wind through the buildings. A large building loomed overhead, SA U N SHO PIN M A L. "Looks like a mall, hey Clarke?" Anya chuckled, the building was crumbling, remains of a large sign stared down at them, the once luminescent lights long went out, some of the letters had fallen away. A large blue shopping cart was shoved through a window. 

"Your guess is as good as mine," Clarke winked towards her friend before ducking into an open door, taking care to avoid glass that still remained. "We need to be careful, who knows what is still in here." Lincoln came up in the rear, hesitantly looking around the sharp corner. 

"For the most part it looks empty," he said.

Anya gripped her blade, one foot stepping in front of the other. The three slowly made their way into the center of a food court. "Do you think there would be anything left in those?" she asked, motioning towards a familiar fast food joint. 

"Not likely," Clarke said, stepping over a broken chair. 

"This place is barren." Lincoln cursed under his breath, "We might as well look for sensible clothes and shoes, stuff like that. This place won't have food for us." They moved forward, turning down a hall, most of the stores were empty, or the merchandise eaten away by the elements, and moths.

"Something doesn’t feel right," Clarke trailed off, as they reached the base of a large escalator, Anya shrugged, sitting on the edge of a fountain. She shined the flat side of her blade on her pants, sighing. 

"You always think something is wrong, Clarke." Anya said. 

Clarke leaned against the rubber railing beside Lincoln, "for good reason Anya, you and I both know that there is no way that everything can be perfect, not in this lifetime." Lincoln smiled, kneeling and pulling his pack over his shoulders, unzipping it and pulling out a granola bar. He pushed the air to the top with an incredibly loud pop, which echoed off the walls. The three cringed, and the air became tense. Slowly they all relaxed, seemingly nothing in the area had heard the sudden noise. Clarke looked over at Lincoln, who was know calmly eating his granola bar, Anya continued wiping off her blade. "There is something ironic about this, a young woman like me, fighting off the apocalypse with a katana stolen out of a museum." Anya once told Clarke.

She smiled to herself, some of their fondest memories were at that museum. There was tons of vending machines, weapons hung on the walls, and two huge, heavy wooden doors. The best security in the world Lincoln once told her, there was no way anyone would get in, because they had barricaded it shut with old coffins, and torture devices lost in time. "Do you guys ever think that maybe we should find another museum?" she asked, picking dirt from beneath her fingernails. Anya grinned at her, and laughed.

"You know that without a doubt I would lock myself in another museum, no one ever thinks about staying there." Anya stood, sliding her newly polished katana into its holster. 

Lincoln chuckled, "there might be one in this hellhole of a city." 

"Could be. But lets not get our hopes up," Clarke slid her backpack off her shoulders, kneeling onto the floor, she began to check what they had left for supplies. The light dimmed in the mall, the sun began setting past the windows signalling that it was nearly time for the group to find serious shelter. "We've only got sixteen batteries give or take," she muttered rolling the waterproof bag in her fingers. 

"In that case I think its time we take a look around, who knows what people have hidden in this place." Lincoln threw his garbage into an old waste bin, throwing his backpack over his shoulders. The girls nodded and began gathering their wits, the unlit stores providing cover for anything that could be lurking around them. Clarke took out her flashlight, leading the group towards the east end of the mall. "I think we passed a couple adventure stores back there," Lincoln pointed ahead of them. 

"Sounds familiar," Anya replied one hand resting on the katana's hilt. Clarke felt her skin crawl as they slowly made their way into a women's clothing store. "I could kill for something, anything to wear other than what I am."

"I couldn't agree more, my pants have definitely seen better days." Clarke responded, looking down briefly at her tattered blue jeans. Tables had been turned over and the cash register at the back of the store was completely destroyed, clearly someone, or something had been through here. 

"Ladies, looks like a Tank's been through here." Lincoln motioned towards the back of the store, a massive hole in the wall beside what was left of a change room. "Hopefully its long gone." he muttered. Clarke swallowed the lump forming in her throat. 

"Oh sweet lord look," Anya whispered, lingering at the back of the group. Lincoln and Clarke whipped around.

"What?" the both said, lowering their voices. 

Anya held up a dirty sweatshirt, "There is a whole ton of these over here," she smiled. Clarke moving around the side of the pile, picking one up and examining it more closely. She smiled at Anya picking up a dusty jean jacket, there was a few moth holes, but nothing she couldn’t patch up herself.

"Well at least this gives us something." She looked at her friend, eagerly shoved a few shirts into their packs. They kept their voice no more than above a whisper, in fear of something finding them in the darker parts of the mall. The left the store, heading towards the one across the way. Lincoln went towards the front desk, opening the drawers, and moving old manuals out of his way. Hidden in the back Lincoln got his hands on a few flashlights, with batteries still attached. With these two things found, the group needed nothing more than food at this point. But as time passed it became apparent that they wouldn't find anything relatively soon. The threesome made their way out of the mall and into the streets. The setting sun peeked out from between the buildings, casting an orange glow on the pavement. 

"We've got to find some sort of shelter," Clarke said, breaking the silence. 

Anya nodded, resting her hand on the hilt of her blade. "We better do it fast, we don’t have much time before its dark." She linked her arm through Clarke's, resting her head on the taller girls shoulder. 

"I spotted an apartment complex just down the way," Lincoln suggested. 

"Sounds decent enough. Most people would try and hold themselves up in places like that. Good security, small enough area. I think it could be our best bet." Clarke held her hand up blocking the sun from her eyes. 

"Alright, lets do this." Anya said.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lincoln ducked down, carefully wedging himself through a door. It precariously hung off its hinges, making a series of steady creaks in the breeze. "Its clear." he whispered, and the two women followed inwards. The light flickered, the last remains of power giving them a hint of light. The doors were labelled by numbers and small name plaques, The Andersons, Peters, Joseph. As they made their way to the end of the hall the came across a large door, spray painted black. The plaque had been scratched away, and in its place, etched into the door was Traders. "Seems like a good enough place to start." 

Anya knelt down and pulled out a small set of lock picks, she slid two into place and wiggled them experimentally. There was a shuffle down the hallway, Clarke snapped her head towards the noise. "Anya, don't stop." She pulled a large hunting knife from the hilt at her side. She walked forwards, Lincoln's gaze following her, his hand resting on the emergency use only gun. A groan echoed in the halls, reverberating through Clarke. It has been weeks since they saw anything, but yet here it was. Once a man, its eyes had long since fallen away. Empty pits remained, dirt and blood caked to its face. The smell hit her hard and fast as she went closer, its putrid form defying her sense of right. It's arm was missing as well, a stump with a bone sticking out. Organs hung uselessly from the hole in its gut. Clarke reached forward her arm snapping out, knife landing at its temple. She felt a twinge in her gut as it collapsed, whatever remained of this man no gone for good. "We good?" She called back to Anya and Lincoln. 

"You bet, doors open Clarke." Anya said, pulling her katana out before entering the apartment, Lincoln followed. Clarke took one last look at the body laying at her feet before continuing after them. 

The apartment was a mess, but it was full of supplies. As Clarke looked around she realized why the door hadn't been disturbed. "Check the rooms," Lincoln ordered, pulling the gun out of the holster. He disappeared down the hallway, and Anya made her way towards the kitchen. Clarke wandered into the living room, she put her hunting knife in its sheath. Bottles of miscellaneous substances littered the table, one had been knocked over, a sticky substance now left behind. She grimaced and looked over at the couch, other than the thin layer of dust it was relatively untouched. The cushions still looked plush and inviting. "Clear down here!" Lincoln called out.

"Kitchen is clear, and decently stocked. You guys won't believe what I found." Anya came out of the kitchen with a large can in her hands. Lincoln came around the corner and holstered his gun. 

"I've found something too, like our friend the Trader." Lincoln looked gray. "Blew his own brains out. Back bedroom smells absolutely awful." 

"Well I hope this cheers you up," Anya teased, holding up a beautiful, pristine can of peaches. 

Clarke and Lincoln walked over to her, "You can't be serious? We haven't had fruit in months." Clarke said, a grin stretched across her face. 

"Oh yes, smells like heaven. Let me get us dished up, I could only find a few glasses and bowls to eat out of. Plus a can of pork and beans, so it sounds like the best dinner we've had in months." Anya smiled, "This guy has his kitchen pretty stocked, considering it was only him here." She went back into the kitchen and rummaged around the drawers, most likely looking for a can opener of sorts. 

Clarke wandered back out into the living room with Lincoln, they sat on the couch, both relaxing immediately. Lincoln put his arm around Clarke and she leaned into him. "This was a good idea Lincoln, the apartment," she said.

"Hey, it was you who got rid of the corpse back there." he sighed, "I'm just glad that it didn't signal any others. You've got guts girl." 

"I try," she laughed lightly, "we hadn't seen one for weeks, so I guess that I was hoping they had mostly died out. Back when the military bombed them, it was scary as hell, but the silence is worse."

"I agree with you on that, but hey at least we have each other. You ladies are pretty much my family you know that right?" he affectionately hugged her close. 

"Of course." Clarke smiled, "I don’t think we would've made it this far without each other."

"You're damn right!" Anya called, bringing out everyone a glass of peaches and a bowl of beans. "There is bucket of rainwater in the sink, its hooked up to some kind of hose. I think he has a whole system outside the window, from what I could see." 

"That will be helpful, our bottles are running low." Lincoln nodded, moving his arm and quickly shovelling the peaches into his mouth. Clarke took a small bite, and moaned. The sweet flavor slid down her throat and felt like absolute heaven. The three sat in silence, enjoying the food Anya had found. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once they had finished eating, Clarke helped Anya clean up and then they lounged in the living room. "So what's the plan for tomorrow?" 

"We could organize this place, it’s a complete mess." Anya suggested. 

Lincoln nodded, "you've got a point. Who knows what is in here anymore." Clarke looked around, taking in the big window covered with a brown curtain, broken bookshelves. "I looked over the bedrooms, there are two, but only one is usable. But the bathroom is beside it. You girls take the bedroom, and I'll sleep on the couch. It beats sleeping on the floor." he joked.

"Sounds good, the stove works by the way, its got its own personal gas source. But who knows how much longer it will last." Anya said getting up. "I'm going to go look more in the kitchen. Clarke, you should get some rest. I'll be in, just want to get some stuff done." 

"See you in there Anya." Clarke said, getting up from the couch. "Goodnight Lincoln." She made her way into the bedroom, the bed was a sad yellow colour, the sheets pastel and granny looking. It was a small bedroom, but had a nice closet. There were some men's and women's clothes. Clarke stripped off her jacket throwing it into the corner beside the closet. Kicking off her boots she then peeled off her pants. There were bruises along her thighs, I must be hitting myself in my sleep again. She thought to herself. It came in waves, the self abuse did. But only in her sleep, that was mainly because of her nightmares. Sometimes she blamed herself for what happened to her father, if she hadn't of just stood there and cried, and maybe helped he wouldn't of had to speed on the highway, if she hadn't distracted him maybe they wouldn't of crashed. But now all that was over with, nothing left for her to do. Clarke crawled into the bed, its plush sheets surrounding her like a soft embrace. Quickly she found herself falling into a peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, my brain was on temporary hiatus. But thankfully the fourth season of The Walking Dead was put up on Netflix and it gave my brain a much needed boost. Seeing zombies rip the flesh off of innocent humans really does that to a girl. But I apologize for the dullness of this chapter, it will all lead up to something. Please leave constructive criticism and let me know how I am doing, it is much appreciated. Thank you~ E.


	3. Chapter Three

"Clarke, come on," she heard a voice say. "Get up, you've been sleeping all day." Clarke groaned and pushed away the body belonging to the voice. "You leave me no choice." she heard before the bed came out from under her. Clarke hit the floor with a satisfactory smack. 

"Jesus Anya, I'm up, I'm up." Clarke opened her eyes and winced at the bright light filling up the bedroom. She slid her pants on with one eye still shut. "What time is it?"

"Almost noon according to Lincoln." she smiled and sat on the edge of the bed, picking at a stitched flower, absent minded. Clarke got to her feet, slipping on her boots. "He was out on watch this morning, alone." Anya scoffed.

"Again?" Clarke scowled, "He's going to get himself killed one of these days." Anya nodded, handing Clarke a cup with what looked like some more beans. "Well where did he go this time?"

"Looks like just around the apartment complex, here's hoping he has the decency not to go any farther." Anya said solemnly. "Eat up, I'm hoping we can get some of the work around here done. Found some cleaning supplies under the sink in the bathroom." 

"Sounds good," Clarke said getting up and opening the closet with her foot. There was what looked like a cardigan, so she threw it on over her tank top. She walked out down the hallway, through the living room and into the kitchen where Anya was washing the last of the dishes. "Thanks."  
"No problem, now get started in master bedroom, I weaselled Lincoln into helping me drag our dead friend out into the hallway before he snuck out." She said with the wink. "The walls need a good washing, and you're the best with blood. But I've wretched the window open all morning, so you should have no trouble with the smell."

Clarke thought back to her days volunteering with the military police, helping injured soldiers. "You got it." she said, heading across the way. When Clarke opened the door she saw how right Anya was, the smell had pretty much filtered its way out into the open window. Sighing deeply she grabbed the small bucket Anya had left for her beside the door. Thankfully most of the blood was on the wall beside the window, far away from the bed and everything else south of that point. Lincoln would have a place to stay, other than the couch. Clarke scrubbed away, humming to herself. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"Looks good," a voice chipped up from the doorway. Clarke looked up to see Anya leaning in the doorway. 

"Thanks," Clarke smiled, "how's the kitchen?" 

"Done finally, found a couple plates, they're chipped but its better than nothing at all." She sighed, crossing her arms. "I'm going to start clearing out his closet while you finish up if that’s cool?" 

"Yeah absolutely, it'll be nice to have some company…" Clarke trailed off. There was a knock at the door. Anya stood alert and put a finger to her lips slowly turning out into the living room, pausing to grab her katana. Pulling it out of the sheath she tip toed to the front door. Clarke's nerves prickled, gooseflesh littering her skin. 

"Anya, Clarke, its me." Lincoln's voice came out the other side. Anya dropped her blade and threw open the door. "You have to help me get him in here." Clarke rushed out of the bedroom as Lincoln and Anya half carried a man inside. He had blood blooming at his side, and a large gash on his forehead. 

"What happened?" Clarke asked as they brought the young man over to the master bedroom, placing him gently on the bed. 

"I was out scouting an area, I heard shouting in a parking blockade." Lincoln paused, as Clarke took her knife, cutting open the rest of the young mans shirt. "He and two others were being attacked, there were two Crawlers, and big ones too." 

"Explains the scratches, they didn’t bite him did they?" She asked panicked, "Anya heat up some water and grab me some bandages. We need to clean this as soon as possible." 

"I didn’t see them bite him, he was trying to distract them from getting his friends when I stepped in. They knocked this guy to the side before coming after me." Lincoln ran a hand over his head, wiping the sweat from his brow. "But his two friends, they called the Crawlers over, and well before this guy and I could do anything to help they were being feasted on. I grabbed him and got the hell out of there." 

"I'm glad you didn’t stick around, now can you go see if you can help Anya?" Clarke asked, "I'm going to need lots of help. Looks like he needs stitches, so grab my needle and thread while you're out there." 

"Sure, I'll try and get her to hurry." Lincoln said patting her shoulder quickly before running out of the room.

"Now, can you hear me?" She asked the man, prying open his eyes, earning a grimace. "Good, now what is your name?" 

"Bellamy," he choked out, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Do you know where you are??" he winced and began coughing. 

"No, I'm not home that’s for sure." he spat. Clarke frowned, glad that he was at least responsive. Anya walked in her socks patting on the floor, a hot pot of water in hand. Lincoln stumbled in after her with the rest of what Clarke needed. 

"Okay, now I need Anya to help my clean his wounds, take the forehead, it won't need stitches." She said, Anya handed her a warm cloth and began working on his forehead. "Now Lincoln, hold him down. This is going to really hurt." Lincoln sat in the middle of the bed, sitting on his legs. Bellamy groaned and clenched his hands into fists. 

"Get it over with." he said. Clarke nodded at Lincoln before pouring a small amount of water on his wounds, clearing away most of the blood. She quickly got to work, stitching him up, Bellamy clenched his teeth, whimpers escaped his lips as he tried not to faint. After a few moments Clarke finished up and began bandaging him tightly. Bellamy laid there quietly as Clarke cleaned the rest of the blood off of him. Lincoln helped manoeuvre him into the bed, tucking in the blankets around him. 

"You go help Anya with the apartment, I know she'll need it. I can stay with him when he wakes back up." She smiled lightly at him. 

"Yeah I suppose you're right. Let me know if you need anything." Clarke nodded as he left the room. She looked over Bellamy, after not seeing anyone else but her two friends for well over a year it was nice to see a new face. He had handsome features and a rugged jaw. Freckles littered his nose and cheeks, thick, dark curls fell onto his forehead. She pushed a few out of his face, smiling softly. He will be okay, she told herself. His face scrunched up and he groaned. 

"Bellamy, just sleep." she whispered, leaning her forearms on the bed. His hand shot over to hers and grasped it firmly. Her heart fluttered and he gripped it firmly. "My name is Clarke, I'm going to make sure you're safe okay?" His eyes fluttered open before he nodded firmly. 

"Thank you, for making sure I'm okay." he muttered patting her hand affectionately before closing his eyes and falling back asleep. 

A few hours passed and Clarke was patted on the back, Lincoln stood there with some more beans and the remainder of the peaches. "You earned it kiddo." he smiled, "now let me watch him for a bit, we cleaned out the apartment and Anya set up some water for a bath. There isn’t much but at least we'll be a bit more clean."

"Thanks, come get me if he wakes up please, I want to look over his side." She said, getting up and heading out the door. In the living room Anya sat on the couch writing in her notebook the table full of various supplies. "I heard something about a bath."

"You got it, there is some water for you in the bathroom, I thought it would be a nice idea, and it sure was." Anya smiled, motioning towards her damp hair. Clarke smiled brightly, "now go, enjoy yourself for a bit." 

"Thanks Anya," Clarke said, walking into the bathroom. She leaned against the door as she looked at the bucket and cloth laid out for her. Slowly taking off her clothes she dipped the cloth into the warm water. It had been ages since she had a bath, she wiped herself down and sighed. Stopping only to take a bite of food as she did it, finally Clarke bent over and let her head fall into the water taking the time to comb through knots with her finger tips and clean her scalp with the bar of soap beside the sink. She let her mind wander back to a years previous.

During Clarke's time at the military hospital she learned a lot, and quickly too. From blown off limbs to shrapnel, Clarke learned first hand how awful this world could get. While bombs went off destroying hundreds of undead hordes at a time she tried her best to help those in the crossfire. It was a talent she was glad she possessed, she couldn't imagine what she would do if she didn't know anything. They would've lost Anya a long time ago when she was in a situation much more extreme than Bellamy's. 

Bellamy… now there was something. They way he looked at her earlier, like he had all this faith in her. She felt her cheeks flush and she shook her head, they hadn't seen a new face in a long time, I'll leave it at that, she thought, giving her head a shake. Clarke looked at herself in the mirror, her body looked frail, clearly malnourished. Her once vibrant blue eyes looked dull and lifeless, deep set bags under her eyes. She sighed her damp blonde curls clinging to her forehead. Clarke picked up a new set of clothes off of the toilet seat, slipping the shirt over her head she adjusted the shelf bra of her tank top, even without eating properly she had managed to keep most of her womanly form. 

Clarke slipped into her pants and put on fresh socks, they were soft against her feet. It was nearly sunset now, the light dipping low in the sky she observed out of the bathroom window. After the hectic nature of today Clarke hoped things would be much more peaceful tomorrow. Clarke left the bathroom and walked over to the master, "how is he?" she asked looking down and Bellamy who was lightly dozing. 

"He woke up for a minute, only to ask for some water. Then he fell back asleep, and has been since." Lincoln shrugged, "so no different I suppose." 

"Alright, well grab some water from Anya and get clean, there are clothes in the my room for you. Clean ones, they might be a bit big though." he smiled at her getting up from the chair beside the bed. 

"Thanks, I might go to sleep afterwards, I want to take Anya with me tomorrow and hit up the mall. Do you want to stay with Bellamy?" he asked.

Clarke nodded and sat down, "Yeah I'll stick around, maybe do some organizing of our supplies." 

"Anya's finished that, but I think she's going to want you to look over this room tomorrow since she was interrupted." he said. Clarke smiled, "goodnight Clarke." 

"Goodnight Lincoln." she said as he left to get ready for bed. Clarke picked up the glass of water beside the table and took a sip before finishing her dinner which was unfortunately cold. She looked down at Bellamy, tucking the blanket more so around him. "You're one lucky guy Bellamy," she smiled at him. 

Later that evening after a quick visit from Anya she found herself dozing in the chair. "You should sleep." she heard Bellamy say.

"And you should be sleeping…" Clarke smiled, peeking at him through one eye. 

"I'll be fine, I've been sleeping all evening thanks to you." Bellamy looked at her seriously. 

"It's seriously no problem, I like to help people." Clarke moved so she could fold her legs underneath her. "Want some water?"

"I wouldn't mind thanks," he tried to sit up but ended up just failing and laying back down. "Fucking Crawlers…" he trailed off.

"Just be glad all they did was knock you aside." she said supporting the back of his head with one hand, tilting the glass gently back, filling his mouth with water. "So Bellamy, tell me about yourself." 

"Well, I guess there isn’t much to say," he swallowed as she set the glass down on the bedside table. "Before this whole mess it was just me and my sister Octavia, my mum died when she was little and we never knew our father. So ultimately it was up to me to raise her." he paused and Clarke nodded for him to continue, "but now, her and I are holed up in an old office building closer to the downtown area. I was out on a supplies run with Atom and Finn, we went a bit farther than normal and were attacked. I would've been dead if it wasn't for your friend, the big guy."

"His name is Lincoln. and yeah he's pretty good about getting someone out of a bad situation." Clarke half smiled and tucked her finger tips into the apex between her knees in an attempt to warm them. 

"I owe it to him, but I left the rest of our team back in the building. We are on the top floor, cleared our the stairways and blocked ourselves off. Its safe enough and we haven’t had any attacks by anything in months. But we're running dangerously low on supplies." Bellamy winced and adjusted himself slightly. "Octavia is probably losing her mind right now, I just hope that Monty and Jasper are making sure she isn’t running after me."

"I'm sure your sister is alright, probably just worried." Clarke said. "We'll help you get back to them once your better, I'd rather you not rip your stitches doing something stupid."

"I'm worried about her, Octavia, she's all I got left." a wave of sadness passed over Bellamy's face and Clarke leaned over to squeeze his hand. 

"I'll get you back to her." he looked at her and smiled softly.

"I'll hold you to that." he said running a thumb ever so slightly over the back of her hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the support, I have tons of ideas right now and an awesome support group keeping me on track. I hope to have more chapters posted soon, and post them in a good manner. I appreciate feedback and criticisms, thank you tons. ~E


	4. Chapter Four

"Has he come back?" Octavia asked, her voice barely above a whisper. 

"No O. He hasn't…" Jasper trailed off, he draped his arm around her shoulders, half hugging his friend. Octavia pushed away tears, "He can't be dead though, Bellamy is strong, he could make it through anything. Plus you heard Raven, she only saw two bodies." Octavia grimaced, Raven was still destroyed over the loss of Finn. She had never really been of fan of the Spacewalker, but he was an asset to the group, a good hunter. 

"Let's hope that those fuckers didn't drag him off somewhere." She sighed, Jasper lowered his arm and watched her walk away. She went to her office space that she shared with Raven, who was laying on her cot facing the wall, her arms wrapped around her knees. It had been two days since she discovered Finn's body, and it was not getting any easier. "Do you want to go on a run with me, I found a mall a few blocks away. Could be promising? I'm thinking of taking Murphy or even Wells. As backup, you know just in case." 

"Yeah just in case we end up just like Atom and Finn." she sniffed and rose from her cot. "I might as well get out of here, I'm no use to anyone like this." she shrugged and Octavia lightly smiled.

"You're right about that one, plus I think it would be good if we got to shoot some of those Crawlers along the way. I'll grab Wells, he seems anxious to get out." Octavia picked up her pack beside the door, Raven stood up and slung her crossbow on her back. Walking out of the office Octavia shut the door behind her, locking it firmly. With so many people around it was best to keep things safe. This whole place was made up on juvenile criminals, and Octavia knew that it was her best bet to keeps her enemies as close as possible. "On second thought lets bring Murphy too, its best to be safe."

"I have to agree with you on that one, the kid is ruthless." Raven pulled her hair into a ponytail and Octavia went over to get Murphy and Wells. Raven looked down at her cot longingly, unsure that she should even be doing a run, even with backup. As much as she wanted to die, Raven knew in her heart Finn would've wanted her to have fought as hard as she could.

"Alright so what's the plan?" Murphy asked, walking up to Raven, Octavia and Wells joking to one another, hot on his heels. 

"Bellamy had caught wind on some sort of shopping center, he didn’t have high hopes about it but it could be better than nothing right?" Octavia said slinging her backpack over her shoulders and tightening it. Raven nodded, Murphy remained silent at the mention of Bellamy, everyone knew he was Bellamy's puppy.

"Well lets go guys," Wells smiled at the three of them warmly. 

The four of them headed out, scaling the stairs quietly, Raven stared out into space and everyone else felt the tension rise. They would be lucky if she didn't burst into tears, mentally Octavia told herself to take the long way, and not cut through the car park. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Slowly," Clarke cooed, resting her hand firmly on Bellamy's chest, he had grown considerably stronger, healing at a steady pace. She wrapped her free arm around his waist trying to steady him. 

"I can walk princess," he chuckled, sending her a now customary smirk. She laughed and looked up at him through her thick lashes. 

"Princess?" she asked.

"You've got this hoity toity feel about you sometimes, you're too well educated." he smiled, "so compared to my upbringing, you're definitely a princess."

"Whatever you say Bellamy, but it wasn't always the best days of my life." she shrugged, slowly letting him hold his own weight. He grimaced as a throbbing pain shot through his side. 

"This whole world has been fucked for years." he stated. There was no arguing about that. 

"You know I'm pretty sure my mums the reason for that." Clarke muttered under her breath as Bellamy made his way out into the living room. 

"Hey look at this, for once you actually come out to visit," Anya snickered, and Bellamy smiled, waving her off. 

"I get it, sorry, its not my fault, Clarke would hardly let me out of her sight." Bellamy threw a look over his shoulder towards the blonde. She grinned and winked at Anya. 

"It was for your own good, you're just impatient." Clarke followed him to the living room. He sat himself on the couch beside Anya, he looked out of the window deep in thought. 

"You're thinking about her aren't you," Anya said folding her feet under her resting her elbow on the back of the couch. "Your sister I mean." 

"Yeah, I'm worried she off on her own looking for me. Either that or steaming mad at everyone because they locked her in a room so she wouldn't go looking for me." He gripped his knees lightly, tears stung his eyes, as he focused at the window. They hadn't been away from each other for more than a few hours since shit hit the fan.

"I would be the same way if I were in her position, especially if there it was either Clarke or Lincoln." she reached out and firmly took Clarke's hand and squeezed it. Clarke smiled warmly at her. "Which is why we're going to take you home, whatever it takes we will get you there."

"I thought it would take longer for me to heal?" Bellamy asked, looking towards Clarke. 

"Well I honestly think three of us escorting you home, so you can heal surrounded by people you love is a better idea. I'm honestly surprised that you haven't run off on us." she said. "I would've done something to get back by now."

"I'm no good to my sister dead, princess." he shrugged, raising an eyebrow at her. There was no arguing against that, Clarke told herself. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Raven you got to keep up," Murphy said placing a hand on her shoulder, stopping in his tracks. She smiled weakly at him and shrugged.

"Just because O is taking the long way doesn't make this any easier." she stated turning away from him and heading back towards Wells and Octavia. The shopping mall was not much further than a block away, Murphy looked at her sadly before making his way after them. 

"This place looks like a dump," he observed, sticking his hands in his pockets.

"Everything looks like a dump now," Octavia looked back at him over her shoulder. The entrance was smashed up, and definitely a victim of the raids sometime in it's life. Most of the place was trashed, tables overturned to makeshift barriers, bullet holes through most of them, a statue of a once magnificent horse now in tatters. Their feet crushed glass as they made their way forwards into the mall. 

"I remember going here back when it first opened," Raven muttered, "I lived with my mom in an apartment building on the other side of town but she made me bus here all the time. She worked in administration here, a long time ago." 

"I came here with friends once, but thought it sucked," Murphy smiled lightly and winked at Octavia who grimaced. The group stopped dead in their tracks, voices were coming from the other side of the store. Wells held up his hand and the waited silently, he drew his knife from a sheath at his side. 

From across the way four people made their way into a darkened store, the blonde helped a man sit down while the two others brought out flashlights and began picking through rubble. When the blonde moved aside Octavia began running, "Bellamy?" she called out.

"Octavia…" he said getting to his feet as she threw her arms around him. He smiled brightly and held her close, "be careful, I'm still healing." 

"Healing? What do you mean healing?" Octavia backed away touching his face and inspecting it. 

"When the crawler got Finn and Atom, I got hit by one of them, both of them made their way over there. While I was laying on the ground I couldn't do anything, I was bleeding too much. If it weren't for Lincoln I wouldn't of made it out of there." Bellamy said looking over to Lincoln who was coming out of the store, the made eye contact and nodded slightly.

"Thank you," Octavia turned to him and hugged him tightly. Lincoln looked over at Anya confused who laughed lightly. 

"I apologize for my friend, we haven't seen anyone in a very long time." Anya smiled as Octavia pulled herself away from Lincoln awkwardly. "I'm Anya, this is Clarke, and as you already know, Lincoln." 

"I'm Octavia, Bellamy's sister. That's Raven, Wells, and Murphy." she smiled at them. 

"Well I think now that Bellamy is in safe hands, we should go our separate ways." Clarke put her hand on Bellamy's shoulder, smiling at him softly. He looked up at her and nodded sadly.

"Why don’t you come with us?" Raven asked, "We could show you where we are at, and that way if something comes your way you can retreat." 

"I don't mind the sound of that," Anya said. Clarke and Lincoln nodded towards them. 

"Wells," Clarke said, "my family had friends back when my dad was alive. They had a son named Wells." 

"Small world." he said looking at her firmly, his eyes scanning her face.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the shortness, there are big things in store for our heroes.

Clarke smiled to herself, Bellamy and his sister were quite the pair, bickering back and forth the moment the group left the shopping center. Thankfully before departing Lincoln and Anya found some much needed supplies for Octavia and her companions, all the while Lincoln shot some longing looks towards Octavia. 

"She's very pretty though isn't she?" Clarke teased walking beside Lincoln, he looked over and a small smiled played on his lips. 

"Yeah, she really is." Lincoln shifted his gaze to the ground, his smile fading as quick as it appeared. 

"Why don't you just talk to her?" she asked.

"After today I doubt I'll ever see her again, so I'd rather not get my hopes up. Plus, even if I did she could die at anytime." Lincoln said. 

"You'll never know unless you try," Clarke placed a hand on his shoulder, motioning towards Octavia with her eyes. "At least try, because what if something happens? You'd regret it if you didn't, I know you." he smiled at her and sped up, and tapped Octavia on the shoulder, a conversation starting easily between the two of them. Clarke smiled to herself as Anya looked over and shot her a wink. 

"If I didn't know better princess, I would think you were trying to set my sister up with your friend." Bellamy teased, his walking pace slowing. He and Clarke were at the back of the group, letting their new friends lead the way. 

"Lincoln's a good guy, and he deserves more friends than just Anya and I. He'll get sick of us one day." Clarke laughed and elbowed his arm lightly. He smiled brightly down at her, his heart speeding up a touch. He never really noticed how lovely she was, her eyes were a bright blue, framed by thick lashes. 

Her breath caught in her throat, as he looked down at her intently. She cleared her throat, "Looks like we're here." 

"Yeah, home sweet home." Bellamy turned and pursed his lips, the building loomed above them. 

With weapons drawn they climbed the nineteen flights of stairs to get to the floor they needed to. "So I've been thinking, why don't we hit up that old hospital across town?" Murphy called out from the back of the group. 

"By the time we get there it is going to be dark, where do you suppose we hold up when they start walking." Wells sneered, Murphy shrugged slightly. 

"They used to have bomb shelters in the basements, back during the raids." Clarke piped in, placing her hand gently on the railing. Wells stopped beside her, "I'm just out of breath, its been a while since I've walked up so many stairs." she chuckled. 

"I know that feeling," Wells smiled gently at her. 

"Alright let's keep going." Clarke nodded, she found herself humming with excitement. 

There was a happy buzz coming from the other side of the door. Who knew who awaited there, it could be anyone from Clarke's past. Bellamy paused at the top of the stairs looking down at the small group, "let's keep this hospital idea to ourselves, we can think it through over the next through days and get some people together. I need to have the best with us, this isn't any training mission. You all know what happened to Atom and Finn, I will not risk us any further." Raven looked down sadly, her bottom lip was clenched firmly between her teeth. The group nodded and Bellamy caught Clarke's gaze, almost if he was asking if she was ready. He knew what had happened last time Clarke, Anya, and Lincoln trusted a new group. Clarke gave him a slight nod, he responded the same before opening the door. People stopped and stared, but as they all saw Bellamy many broke out into cheers. It was evident to Clarke that Bellamy was adored by them, he was a good leader. A tall, lanky boy pushed his way through a group of girls and threw his arms around Bellamy. 

"I knew a it would take more than a few crawlers to take down the great Bellamy Blake." he gave Bellamy a huge smile and stood beside him. 

"It definitely wasn't just me, if it weren't for these three I might've met the same fate as the others." Bellamy motioned to Clarke, Anya, and Lincoln who were all looking around the room in amazement. 

"There has got to be over sixty people in here," Anya remarked staring at the mount of people. 

"Bellamy wasn't kidding when he told us they occupied most of the floor." Lincoln leaned in, dodging a small girl with long, intricate braids. 

There were so many people here, mostly young, but some older. Clarke imaged that these were the last remaining families, most had been separated during the purges. She was envious of them in a way, she could hardly remember her mother now, she was a blur, nothing left but a faint memory. If it weren't for the nightmares Clarke new that she would've forgot her father long ago. Octavia linked her arms through Clarke's, snapping her out of a daze. "Something else isn't it?" she asked, a big grin on her face. 

"Yeah, it really is. How did you manage to get all these people here?" Clarke asked.

 

"Monty, he is an absolute genius. He found a radio and sent out a signal, Bellamy and a few others used to meet them across town, whoever picked up the signal was definitely anxious to find sanctuary." Octavia pointed over to a small Asian boy talking with Bellamy and the boy from earlier. "That with them is Jasper, he's a great shot. Bell and I have known him for years, he used to stay at our house a lot when he was a kid. His family wasn't the best." Clarke nodded, as Octavia pointed out specific people in her group. Clarke learned that most of the people with them hardly left, many opted out of going on supplies runs. "I wanted to thank you Clarke, you and Lincoln. You saved my brother, I owe you my whole life." Octavia caught Lincoln's gaze, staring intently at him. In one quick motion she rose up on her tip toes and kissed him lightly on the cheek. Colour flushed into their cheeks as Octavia quickly bounded away towards her brother, looking over her shoulder at Lincoln every once in a while. 

"She likes you," Anya leaned over and winked at Lincoln who grumbled and walked away. 

The trio spend the vast majority of the afternoon there, mingling with the crowd, eating with them, and forming a plan. Clarke, Anya, and Lincoln left with full stomachs and headed back to the apartment in a rush. Bellamy wanted them to stay but Clarke new they needed to get back. She didn't fully trust his group, not quite yet. A few of the younger boys really sat unwell with Clarke, regardless of how many times Bellamy told her he trusted them.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Clarke has a interesting revelation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy late Halloween everyone. I am going to be working on the chapter coming up, life has been really hectic and stressful for me, needless I feel like I've lost the spark. But I have big things planned, so please keep posted. I absolutely love feedback and would love to hear from anyone on what they think of the story so far. Please be brutally honest. Thank you all~

Clarke smiled to herself, Bellamy and his sister were quite the pair, bickering back and forth the moment the group left the shopping center. Thankfully before departing Lincoln and Anya found some much needed supplies for Octavia and her companions, all the while Lincoln shot some longing looks towards Octavia. 

"She's very pretty though isn't she?" Clarke teased walking beside Lincoln, he looked over and a small smiled played on his lips. 

"Yeah, she really is." Lincoln shifted his gaze to the ground, his smile fading as quick as it appeared. 

"Why don't you just talk to her?" she asked.

"After today I doubt I'll ever see her again, so I'd rather not get my hopes up. Plus, even if I did she could die at anytime." Lincoln said. 

"You'll never know unless you try," Clarke placed a hand on his shoulder, motioning towards Octavia with her eyes. "At least try, because what if something happens? You'd regret it if you didn't, I know you." he smiled at her and sped up, and tapped Octavia on the shoulder, a conversation starting easily between the two of them. Clarke smiled to herself as Anya looked over and shot her a wink. 

"If I didn't know better princess, I would think you were trying to set my sister up with your friend." Bellamy teased, his walking pace slowing. He and Clarke were at the back of the group, letting their new friends lead the way. 

"Lincoln's a good guy, and he deserves more friends than just Anya and I. He'll get sick of us one day." Clarke laughed and elbowed his arm lightly. He smiled brightly down at her, his heart speeding up a touch. He never really noticed how lovely she was, her eyes were a bright blue, framed by thick lashes. 

Her breath caught in her throat, as he looked down at her intently. She cleared her throat, "Looks like we're here." 

"Yeah, home sweet home." Bellamy turned and pursed his lips, the building loomed above them. 

With weapons drawn they climbed the nineteen flights of stairs to get to the floor they needed to. "So I've been thinking, why don't we hit up that old hospital across town?" Murphy called out from the back of the group. 

"By the time we get there it is going to be dark, where do you suppose we hold up when they start walking." Wells sneered, Murphy shrugged slightly. 

"They used to have bomb shelters in the basements, back during the raids." Clarke piped in, placing her hand gently on the railing. Wells stopped beside her, "I'm just out of breath, its been a while since I've walked up so many stairs." she chuckled. 

"I know that feeling," Wells smiled gently at her. 

"Alright let's keep going." Clarke nodded, she found herself humming with excitement. 

There was a happy buzz coming from the other side of the door. Who knew who awaited there, it could be anyone from Clarke's past. Bellamy paused at the top of the stairs looking down at the small group, "let's keep this hospital idea to ourselves, we can think it through over the next through days and get some people together. I need to have the best with us, this isn't any training mission. You all know what happened to Atom and Finn, I will not risk us any further." Raven looked down sadly, her bottom lip was clenched firmly between her teeth. The group nodded and Bellamy caught Clarke's gaze, almost if he was asking if she was ready. He knew what had happened last time Clarke, Anya, and Lincoln trusted a new group. Clarke gave him a slight nod, he responded the same before opening the door. People stopped and stared, but as they all saw Bellamy many broke out into cheers. It was evident to Clarke that Bellamy was adored by them, he was a good leader. A tall, lanky boy pushed his way through a group of girls and threw his arms around Bellamy. 

"I knew a it would take more than a few crawlers to take down the great Bellamy Blake." he gave Bellamy a huge smile and stood beside him. 

"It definitely wasn't just me, if it weren't for these three I might've met the same fate as the others." Bellamy motioned to Clarke, Anya, and Lincoln who were all looking around the room in amazement. 

"There has got to be over sixty people in here," Anya remarked staring at the mount of people. 

"Bellamy wasn't kidding when he told us they occupied most of the floor." Lincoln leaned in, dodging a small girl with long, intricate braids. 

There were so many people here, mostly young, but some older. Clarke imaged that these were the last remaining families, most had been separated during the purges. She was envious of them in a way, she could hardly remember her mother now, she was a blur, nothing left but a faint memory. If it weren't for the nightmares Clarke new that she would've forgot her father long ago. Octavia linked her arms through Clarke's, snapping her out of a daze. "Something else isn't it?" she asked, a big grin on her face. 

"Yeah, it really is. How did you manage to get all these people here?" Clarke asked.

 

"Monty, he is an absolute genius. He found a radio and sent out a signal, Bellamy and a few others used to meet them across town, whoever picked up the signal was definitely anxious to find sanctuary." Octavia pointed over to a small Asian boy talking with Bellamy and the boy from earlier. "That with them is Jasper, he's a great shot. Bell and I have known him for years, he used to stay at our house a lot when he was a kid. His family wasn't the best." Clarke nodded, as Octavia pointed out specific people in her group. Clarke learned that most of the people with them hardly left, many opted out of going on supplies runs. "I wanted to thank you Clarke, you and Lincoln. You saved my brother, I owe you my whole life." Octavia caught Lincoln's gaze, staring intently at him. In one quick motion she rose up on her tip toes and kissed him lightly on the cheek. Colour flushed into their cheeks as Octavia quickly bounded away towards her brother, looking over her shoulder at Lincoln every once in a while. 

"She likes you," Anya leaned over and winked at Lincoln who grumbled and walked away. 

The trio spend the vast majority of the afternoon there, mingling with the crowd, eating with them, and forming a plan. Clarke, Anya, and Lincoln left with full stomachs and headed back to the apartment in a rush. Bellamy wanted them to stay but Clarke knew they needed to get back. She didn't fully trust his group, not quite yet. A few of the younger boys gave Clarke a sour feeling, regardless of how many times Bellamy told her he trusted them. Slipping back into the apartment, Lincoln and Anya chatted about Octavia and the others. They settled on the couch and Anya started braiding her hair out of her face. Clarke looked over her shoulder at the master bedroom, momentarily forgetting that Bellamy wasn't laying there waiting to talk. She smiled to herself, the plans were set in motion, she just hoped that they wouldn't lose anyone along the way.

"So what do you think?" Anya knotted a piece of her hair, her eyes flickering back and forth between Lincoln and Clarke. 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The morning was crisp and cold, the sky filled with a thick clouds. Clarke found herself in an odd position on the bed, one leg half off the bed, Anya's arms wrapped around Clarke's middle. Clarke smiled softly to herself, slowly unravelling Anya and crawling off the bed, tomorrow was the big day. They would leave first thing in the morning, half the crew would carry enough supplies for two days, that way the rest of them could gather enough medical supplies to replenish the stash in Bellamy's camp. Clarke hung her feet off the bed, running a hang through her hair, it felt dirty but then again what wasn't covered in some kind of layer of grime. What she wouldn't kill for a shower, or better yet a bath. Behind her Anya shifted in the bed, "hey, why are you up so early?" she muttered, Clarke looked back at her and smiled. 

"I was just thinking about wanting to take a bath." Anya groaned loudly. 

"What I would do to have one of those." Anya said.

Clarke crawled back into bed and laid down facing Anya, "Do you remember when we stayed with that elderly couple a few months back?" Anya smiled and nodded. "He had the best hook up, they had those pipes leading to a tub in the barn. Just sit those on the fire and you were set for a nice hot bath."

"Why don't we just do that?" Anya raised an eyebrow, "we could always build the fire out on the patio?" 

"That sounds like a solid idea. I bet anything that we can find some unused pipes in the hospital. Especially in the bomb shelter." a smile formed on Clarke's face. 

"We have got ourselves a plan my girl." Anya winked at her before hopping out of the bed. "So since we have some gas left in the tank, what would we like for breakfast?" 

"Surprise me." Clarke shrugged sitting up in the bed. Anya nodded and left the room, Clarke could hear her clinking around and pounding on the master bedroom door, she smiled before rubbing her eyes. Her arms felt heavy, shuffling around Clarke laid back down and closed her eyes, her whole body felt like lead sinking into the mattress. She let her eyes flutter closed, Clarke smiled to herself drifting off. 

 

\-------------------------

"Did you think it would ever end up this way?" Bellamy asked Clarke, looking over his shoulder at her. She smiled at him, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "I never thought I would find someone like you Clarke, stay with us. I need you... we need you." he took a step towards her, closing the distance between them he cupped her cheek, she stared deep into his eyes as the chocolate brown orbs were shaded by thick lashes. She felt her heart pound in her throat, butterflies fluttered nervously in her stomach. 

"Bellamy, I..." she whispered, trailing off before Bellamy swiftly silenced her, his lips crashed onto hers and-

 

\---------------------------------

"Clarke get up, foods ready." Lincoln's voice cut through her dream, Clarke leaped up and nodded at him, "did I scare you?"

"No not at all," she muttered, flashing him a quick smile. "I'll be out in a second, I just need to change." Lincoln nodded and walked away, shutting the door behind him. Clarke rested her face in her hands, this was the last thing she wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Will be updated hopefully in a timely manner, any and all productive criticisms are appreciated. -E


End file.
